Vampvrine
by Amilina Rosery
Summary: A Princess Vamppeerion is Outside her boarders and into a werewolves territory by Mephiles Commands and who killed her Family when she was 10 and used her as a Toy, and the territory belong to Shadows territory shes in, Shadow and his clan decides to help her, Full summary inside-SonicxOCxMephiles, ShadAmy,
1. a Princess running from her homeland

Summary:  
>A Princess Vamppeerion is outside her boarders and into a werewolves territory by Mephiles commands and who killed her family, and the territory belong to shadows territory she's in, shadow and his clan decides to help her, sonic one shadow elites; are protecting her from harm as well under shadows orders, and slowly gains her trust and she gains his, so soon the others in the pack as well, after a while, shadow and some of his decided to help her after a while, to get home back... But will they do it or fail in the end by Mephiles clutches while he takes the female princess back and, the others are unknown...? Find out (yah I know very <em>long<em> summary...)

**_Chapter 1_**

A female hedgehog was running through the woods- with leg that was bleeding, her wrist bone was broken, her blood was making a small trail in a line that anyone could track, and then in a miracle in her eyes; she noticed some wolves from affair, she could tell the difference between a Lycian and a werewolf, and she jumped onto a tree branch and, carefully with eagle hawk eyes, and then she jumped from branch to branch, until she was closely near their camp.

**_X-x-x-x_**

"Can you _smell_ that...?" Said one of the werewolves  
>"yes, did you...?" he replied.<br>"There's an **_injured_** trespasser in our land... But I don't recognize the smell... Not human, Lycian or

'=werewolf..."  
>"Okay..." he told his friend. "Common out! We know you're hiding somewhere!"<br>She growled to herself, being caught; then had an ideal. "_but who..._" she told them "_and where...boys?_" she grabbed some pebbles from her pouch and, threw some from the right, left and, into the village accidently, she jumped higher into the tree and sat on it; watching them, after a bit they came back to their posts.  
>"how did we fall for <em>that<em>!?"  
>"I don't know... But the scent coming from here..."<br>"Tell _shadow_ we have a trespasser in this tree..."  
>"Got it!" he said running away and telling him, she kept jumping up until she was on the top of the tree; she was about to jump and then, the tree shock.<p>

"whoa!" she practically screamed out, she almost lost balance as well, she finally gained it back then it shook again and then was falling, she jumped for another tree and, she grabbed a branch with one hand because; of her wrist and, hanged there- they could all see her, there hanging and dripping blood onto the ground, only one who noticed it was **shadow**, she had troubles pulling herself up, but she did; she was huffing and puffing heavily...  
>"I w-won't be able to j-jump again with…out fainting..." she told herself, she stood up on the tree; she leaned against the tree's truck, still breathing heavily.<p>

"**Get her down from their... She going to faint... She bleeding blood- badly**" shadow commanded, they nodded and one of the males turned normal and, started climbing and got to the female vixen, she refused to come down because; she was frighten from just almost fell to her death.

"_I won't hurt you" _said the male blue hedgehog, he softly glared at her, and then his ear perked up and, looked the way she came. "Shadow! A group of unknown people are coming our way!" he said looking down at the black and stripping red hedgehog- she only knew his name from _shadow_.  
>"Yes I heard them too..."<br>the female looked in the distance with her eyes and her eyes turned to horror; her clan... Used to be her clan but now; demonic forces was following the trail of _blood._

"Pl-please... Ge...get…me down..."  
>"Alright..." he said helping her down, and she was on the ground was followed her trail, I turn my head around seeing shadow enraged.<p>

"**Your! ^ #$%& injured! What the hell are you doing!?" **he yelled out to her.

"You…you'll... See..." she took off her hooded cape, and she was wearing Princess like outfit and also she wore a Princess like crown as well, she had a longsword on her back- the blade was _ebony color and engraved with red ancient words_, with a _silver very detailed grip_, she took it out and, before she did anything she ripped her clock and tied up her wound, but she still limped. "the-there almost here... You should tell your clan to be pre-pair... This _is going to **hell of a fight.**_" she to them, continue to walk toward her enemies, she took out her sword and she had a hard time caring expressly, when her one wrist was broken, she waited for them to come; her enemy came before her and stop it front of her and then; out came the general.

"Hello Princess _Amistaysha_... Or do you prefer _Amilina_...?" The general said to her  
>"Amilina... General von darkness..." she said to him.<p>

He noticed her leg still bleeding "still injured... As I should have known..." he sighed at her. "Just surrender, no-one will hurt you."

"**I'm not surrendering to him!"** she told the general. **"And you know it!**"

"No... Don't surrender to him... For me... Surrender to me..." he said.

"No!" she yelled out, she kept out her sword out.

"Very... Well... **_Kill her_**_... With _no mercy." he said disappeared into the crowd, they started to attack her.

"Fine..." she said, as she used her sword with a hard time, swinging her sword, but she did hit a few and, they did disappear- from existence, she got slashed on her back, legs, arms, and everywhere they could find. She finally had it and, she stabbed the sword into the ground and; pricked her index fingers and, aimed at the enemy, her blood started to attack the demonic shadow creature, some of shadows men saw her what she was doing, shadow made them stay where they were and they watched her, she pricked it a bit deeper and more blood came out and, it attack more of those creatures, the blood looked like gigantic blades as she moved her fingers around and, killing them. She was breathing heavily while doing it as well, she turned the blades into spikes quickly and attack all the shadow creatures in sight, they all disappeared quickly, and the general teleported back to his king's castle. Amilina blood came back to her and, her fingers healed, she went to get her sword and then she her vision went to a blur and then her eyes closed and she fell down.

"_Hey... I got you_" the metallic blue and grey Werehog said to her softy, he stood up and carried her in his arms, he kept her near his chest at all times, she purred softly and quietly at him, he blushed lightly and, shadow stopped him.

"**Sonic**..." shadow said to him. "Get her to the healers..." he said to one of his elite werewolves, sonic nodded and started to walk faster to the healers and laid her in one of the healer tents.

"Sonic... Who this...?" One of Sonic's allies said to him  
>"<strong>shadow<strong> told me to get _her_ to the tent..." he said touching her forehead- she was burning up, he transformed to normal and; got a

"Alright... Sonic, I'll get her treated up, by the looks of it, she slowly healing up... Like our healing powers but; she very pale almost white even... Some type of sickness...she has...?"

"Can you save her...?"  
>"If I figure what's wrong with her, then maybe... But I'm not sure..." said the male black lizard.<p>

"Alright, I hope she doesn't die, she looks too young to die..."  
>"Sonic... You should tell shadow that she's with me."<br>"Okay… shard..."  
>"Also Sonic... You'll be the first one know when she wakes up...?"<p>

"Thanks..." Sonic said to his lizard friend and then leaving, the bay and, seeing the male being examining her, then he left and, went to Shadow. "Shadow..."  
>"What is it...?"<br>"She's with the healers..."  
>"alright." he told sonic. "She's under your protection until we get her on her feet and; let her go home...?"<br>"What happens she **_cannot_** go home...?" sonic protested towards his leader. "Or doesn't **_remember_** wear it is...?"  
>"She going to have tried then... And if she can't go home; she's still your responsibility, <strong>Sonic<strong>." shadow told him, sonic watched him disappear into den, and he pasted around, the females tent, a bit then he started to take a stroll through the forest- he stayed near the clan though.

_'Why is her scent bothering my nose? She did smell like chocolate... Knock it off sonic... You **can't fall in love again...'**_

He told himself, and then he heard some screams, yelling, and some crashes and bangs, he quickly turned into his werewolf from and ran towards it.

X-x-x-x-x

Shard was examining her, and finding **_no_** sign of illness or affections, he sighed, and then he checked her wounds... _They were completely **fine**_. Shard was every confused and, he checked her eyes by forcing them open, she noticed _nothing_ wrong with them. Then the female quickly woke up and gripped his wrist and, flung him out of the tent, and he crashed into a tree; everyone was paralyzed, the mothers got the younglings out of there, some of them men got there lovers out of the fighting zone, and the others turned into their werewolf form and, Amilina put on her crown and, came out of there- rubbing her head. She was still in bad condition, her vision was a bit blurry but she thought she was at home and there were demonic shadow creatures around her, she rubbed her eyes but her vision remained the same, one of them came close to her, he touched her shoulder and, growled and kicked him in the chest, her leg flew up to his chin and flung him to a different tree. She was just protecting herself because; she was seeing things. Shadow came out of his den, and saw what Amilina what she did to one of his elite men, he growled at her.

"**Someone get under control! She probity hallucinating!" **shadow roared out towards them. Amilina saw shadow... He looked like someone else in her eyes.

**_Ami's point of View_**

_'Wh...Why... Is he... Here?' _I said in my mind, Mephiles was over there, his demonic reptile green eyes were staring at me, I was scared when he stared at me, I started running at him, I pricked my fingers and pictured a gigantic blade and, I used my fingers to try and slice him, and try and wound him.

**_Shadow's point of View_**

"Don't interfere!" I told my men, and I kept dodging her attacks, that were created with her... _Blood_.

_'Who the hell in the girl... What the hell is she?_

I finally transform into my other form and, started attack her, then she landed a hit on me, I was bleed. Her blood disappeared and, she licked her fingers.

"_You're going to die... **Mephiles**... What you did to my family!_" she roared out at me, she **was** having a **Hallousionation**! I held my wound and, we circled each other, also who is this _Mephiles_...?

"Shadow!" yelled a familiar voice; I check carefully, it was sonic. "What's going on!?" he yelled and growled at me. "The g-girl is hasslousionating... She thinks I'm her **_family killer... Named Mephiles _**for some reason..."

"Get out of there then! Your practically injured shadow!"  
>"No... I'm going to get to her... Don't interfere sonic... Only when I need support... Come in!"<br>I saw sonic nodding at me and, he waited.

"_You usually let your men do your dirty work... Mephiles"_ she told me, what she is talking about... Dirty work... Oh... Killing innocent of people... I'm starting to dislike this **_Mephiles_**.

"I don't know who he is, but clearly he took your home away from you... We will help you if you don't stop this madness... Girl!" I yelled at her.

She fell onto the ground, she held her head and, she moved her body to her knees, she looked like she was sweating hard. **_"Get out of my head" she yelled out. "Mephiles" _**was she talking to me or to herself.

**_Ami's point of view_**

_"Get out of my head" I yelled out. "**Mephiles**" _

_Never... I shall not... And **I shall always get what I want when I want it...**_

_I heard him chuckling in my head, I gripped my quills with one hand and, moved my hand around my necklace around my neck, I gripped the gem... That kept me safe from Mephiles' total control of my body, but he could somehow only break to my barrier and get to my mind, that jerk killed my mother! Father! Brother! Right in front of my eyes when I was 6! And used as a toy for him! _

**_Normal point of view_**

_"Leave me alone Mephiles! You're not using me right now!" _she yelled out and, then she moved her body up and she some unspeakable hand poses with her hands and, then she touched the ground and her voice sounded like a melody, but she spoke in a different language, while doing it. She cried out, magic circle that was a bright pink-purple was all around, no-one understood what was going on or what she's saying as well, her quills were floating in mid-air

******_ "mitte de sceleratis, et ostendere formam terrestrem,"_**********

Everyone who was near her saw a weird figure coming out of her body, some weird shadow creature, only thing that stood out was its green demonic serpentine eyes gleaming at everyone, shadow realized the girl had the same eyes as the creature.

******_ "et qui se habet et remittemus eam,"_**********

Then it chuckled before he stood there still could do anything, it screamed and turned into shreds as it was send to his original form. Everyone heard a faint...very faint '_noooooo_'

******_ "protegat, amicos metropoli,"_**********

Then a weird dome formed around, shadow's territory was covered with a protection dome, so _Mephiles'_ men or he could into shadows territory.

******_ "et imprimetur signum, et auferet se a ventura, et faciatis eius nefas."_**********

She stopped and, everything was back to normal, she was weak thought, her energy was low... She fainted and, sonic caught her.

"She lost a lot of energy... By the looks of it... She will be fine." shadow told him. "You won't have to worry; sonic... Also I think you're taking a liking to our trouble-making… girl...?"  
>"Yes... So...?"<br>"Equals... She's your complete responsibility and, focus before anything else."  
>"...fine..." his response to his leader and, sonic left with Amilina in his arms, he kept her close as possible.<p>

"My...Na…name... Is Amilina...s-sonic..." she whispered to her protector, she nuzzled his chest fur, he blushed lightly at her.

* * *

><p><em>yeah that's for this story... Also! here's the chant... English version suck .-. In my Point of View<em>

_**Send the unholy out and show his earthly form,**_

_**and send it back to its owner and, **_

_**shield me and my friends from harm, **_

_**and seal him from coming back to do his unholy deeds**_

_Also the third Version has the word Metropolis... add an S? its Metropolis o3o_

**Ashbringer36- **_*double face palm* oh god... Werewolves... really... and Vamppeerion... wdf is that!_

_Ohh shuddup! YOU'LL FIND OUT! I AIN'T SPOILING IT!_

**Ashbringer36- **_Whatever... do your thing... also wears your Mephiles or Shadnick...?_

_ohh Shuddup -/-# (Blushing and angry at my friend Jacob)_


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic got her to his tent laid her down onto his bed... That he barely used, he kept guard beside her to keep her safe and sound; he fell asleep while doing it as well, Amilina woke up seeing her metallic sapphire and grey protector beside her, she touched his head lightly, it was really soft on her hands and, she started rubbing his head lightly. Sonic slowly woke up and, noticed she was awake and, she was rubbing his head. Sonic chuckled and, went up to her face and; licked it. He heard her giggling as well and; kept licking her face, and then he nuzzled his nose against her face.  
>"S-Sonic! Your t-t-tickling me!" she said giggling at him.<br>"That's the point, Amilina..." he said to her, he nuzzled her neck, she blushed lightly at him, and then she left his tongue licking her shoulder. "You taste funny..." he told her. "Your scent in some type of chocolate but; you skin smells like blood..."

Amilina face went red... Cherry red. "! Sonic!" she said blushing and, he chuckled.

"Amilina... What are you..." he said looking her in the eyes. "You're not human... Neither Lycian nor werewolf..."  
>"I...I can't tell... You... My race... I d-d-don't know... If I can trust y-you..." she told him scared.<p>

He sighed at her. "It's alright... You can trust me... I will never hurt an innocent girl..." he said to her, and then held her close to his chest and she blushed lightly, she hugged back.

"I'm... A V…Vamppeerion..." she told him in a squeaky voice, she left sonic licking her check.  
>"Nice to know... Explain to me what it is...?" sonic told her.<p>

"Vamppeerion... Is a clan that hunts killer creatures...? And I'm also a p-princess... We use holy magic and gear to destroy the evil..." she told him.

"Cool..."

"But my family... We are purebloods...? We can turn a human into _one of us_ and... It haunts be about that..." she said scared. "Because; were purebloods... We have a born ability to use our own **_blood as a weapon _**that can **_kill anything_**... With it." she said to sonic, he was shock... A new race of immortal people... Or it they _are_ immortal people.

"Your immortal...? Or not…?"  
>"Yes...I'm immortal… to keep us alive... We <strong><em>thirst for blood<em>** off of **_innocent lives_**... Or **animals**...or we will die in a week or so..." she told her trustworthy friend.

"Really..." he said surprised towards her race. "Blood...sucking creatures...?"  
>"Yeah... Something like that..."<br>**_"Good to know what you are."_** said a known voice towards the two- it was shadow... Amilina jumped from his voice, and blushed lightly from embarrassment; the two males chuckled lightly towards her. "You're a Vamppeerion... Nice to know"

"H-How long were y-you out there!" she asked him

"Since sonic asked what your race was..." shadow told Amilina sitting in Sonic's tent. "Tell me... What were those creatures...you destroyed...?"

"Your pushing y-your limits..."

"Okay... Who was that shadow that came out of your body?"

Amilina eyes closed to hide her scared pupil's "you just crossed it... But I promise I will tell who it was... When I'm ready..." she said to shadow, he gripped her hand a bit lightly

"Someone who killed your family... Me and sonic knows... Amilina... Tell us is he your enemy...?"  
>"<strong><em>I don't want to talk about it<em>**!" she yelled out at him taking her hand back. "**no-one** will _understand_!" she told him **_"no-one will understand how I feel! And how he killed my family in front of my eyes! When I young and, he used me like a stupid toy!"_** she yelled at them without realizing shadow got her to talk, she held herself as she cried to herself. Sonic's and shadow's ears went down towards her, sonic held her in arms and, sat her on his lap. _"no-one will..."_she whispered to herself, keeping her head on Sonic's chest.

"Sonic... I'm going to go..."  
>"Go... I'll take care of her..." he said to shadow, as he watched him leave, he licked her muzzle lightly to cheer her up.<p>

X-x-x-x

Shadow went over to his den and, saw his precious little rose sleeping in his bed; he touched her head gently and, kissed her forehead and then her belly.

"Shady..." she mumbled to her mate.

"Sh..._Amy_..." he whispered into her ear, he licked her check and, nuzzled her neck, he heard her giggling, and he chuckled to himself from her being tickled. "Just sleep... Your sleepy... The _youngling_ kept... You up all night..." he held her in his arms like a new born child, he heard his mate purring and cooing.  
>"I know... Shadow" she cooed at him, he laid her down into his bed and, then laid beside her and, cuddled with his mate while she slept again in his hold. Shadow slowly fell asleep with her, he was protective in his sleep even more when he held his mate close to his body, his grip was tight around her, he heard her moaned softly, he lighten his grip and; heard her purring and they fell asleep.<p>

X-x-x-x

Amilina fell asleep in Sonic's arms, and he tried to lay her down on his bed but; she kept a hold on him and, he sighed. "Someone... Likes me strongly..." he mumbled to himself, he licked her muzzled gently and, he cuddled up against her in ball, he held her like she was a youngling, he played around with her quills, she was purring and cooing in her sleep, he blushed at her as well.


End file.
